Delightfully Unusual
by Nel Daag Nouy
Summary: Sector V of the KND are on vacation. The DCFDTL want to take this opportunity to have their perfect birthday without interferance. But after a prank gone wrong, the DCFDTL aren't exactly...themselves.
1. Chapter 1

After years of nonstop perfect service, Moon Base has finally decided that Numbahs 1,2,3,4 and 5 of Sector V deserved a reward. So, as thanks for all of their generous service toward KND and kiddom, they were receiving an all expenses paid vacation to the place of their choice.

While ecstatic and overjoyed, Numbah 1 was concerned over who would take care of their missions and watch their base while they were away. He didn't need to worry; Moon Base already took care of it. The next day, a replacement team appeared on their treehouse doorstep. Sector AA, made up of Numbahs 88,89,90,91, and 92, would be watching over while they were gone. Though reassured multiple times by Sector AA, his teammates, and Numbah 362, he was still worried that something might happen while they were gone, and would have continued to run battle tactics and strategies by them if Numbahs 2 and 5 hadn't forcibly dragged him away. Within just a few short hours, they were gone, leaving Sector AA alone in the treehouse.

Sector AA was composed of five kids, each with their own talents. Numbah 88 was the leader, Numbah 89 was the technician and weapon's expert, Numbah 90 was the self defense expert, Numbah 91 was the spy and expert at surveillance, and Numbah 92 was the nurse/doctor. They were much like the members of Sector V, only with one key difference.

They completely hated each other.

Because they could barely stand each other, they weren't much of a team. They spent most missions arguing, fighting, pranking one another, or making a bad situation even worse. They were hands down the worst sector in the history of the KND, and would have probably been demoted to clean up duty if it wasn't for Sector BB, who have been covering for them since they first became a sector. Absolutely no one knew how bad they were, not even Moon Base. Which, of course, led to their current situation.

Numbah 89 was known to be the one to start most of their fights in their sector. A thief and coward at heart, he was often the one to steal from his teammates. So it came to no surprise, when Numbah 90 started chasing 89 around the base, yelling how he ate his last chocolate bar. He couldn't catch him, so he retaliated by placing a stink bomb in the room Numbah 89 was sleeping in (Numbah 2's room). Infuriated, 89 counter struck, and pretty soon they were in an all out prank war, sucking the other three sector members into their battle. It didn't take long before they were all pranking each other, totally trashing the treehouse.

After being pranked by all four of his teammates at once before they turned on one another, Numbah 89 decided he needed to end this once and for all. He thought about it and thought about it, until it hit him while he was hiding from Numbah 92 and her mechanical guard dogs. He managed to get away undetected and crept through the hallways, stepping over trash and jumping over broken floorboards. He stepped through the hole in the wall through Numbah 1's room and searched through some of the storage boxes for what he needed, hightailing it out of there when he heard the sound of barking coming his way.

And that was how Numbah 89 spent two hours holed up in the crevice underneath the treehouse, working on his newest smoke bomb. It wasn't anything dangerous really, if you got hit with it, it would only leave a slight bruise, nothing major. It was supposed to function as a nerve agent. It releases a gas that would slow down a person's brain and muscle function, making them slow, unathletic, and lazy. Anyone who inhaled the gas would feel the immediate need to take a nap and would be unwilling to move or do anything that took effort. It was perfect for Numbah 89's purposes. Now he could do whatever he wanted and not get pranked for it!

Giving a rather evil snicker, Numbah 89 crawled from underneath the treehouse like the rat he was and headed for the Sector V C.L.O.U.D.C.O.V.E.R. He had absolutely no idea that he got the formula for the chemical agent wrong. Instead of making a person generally lazy, it did the exact opposite. The bomb would have the overall effect of a three day nonstop sugar eating marathon coupled with about five gallons of black coffee and three bottles of vodka. Overall the ultimate sugar rush with absolutely no inhibitions getting in the way.

Numbah 89 loaded the C.L.O.U.D.C.O.V.E.R. with the chemical agent and flew into the air, invisible to the naked eye. Using the screen controls, he managed to locate a group of figures huddled together and walking down an empty street towards a mansion. Unfortunately, the jet was still a little messed up due to the battle with Cree, so the image was blurry. Numbah 89 was impatient so, he launched the bomb, assuming that they were his teammates, and flew away, snickering with glee. He couldn't wait to eat all of his teammate's candy.

(LINEBREAK)

The Delightful Children From Down The Lane were having a good day.

Though their father would be on vacation for the next few weeks and would miss their birthday, they've just received word from their contacts that Sector V of the Kids Next Door would also be on vacation for a few days, leaving a bunch of incompetent buffoons in their place. Which meant that thy could enjoy their birthday without having a bunch of disobedient brats disrupting their fun.

The DCFDTL were three feet away from the front gates of their mansion when, out of nowhere, it hit them.

Literally.

They were knocked off their feet when the bomb exploded in front of them. They cried out in unison as they hit the concrete and began coughing, inhaling the fumes of the bomb and reaching their lungs within seconds. They didn't have time to think before the nerve agent took affect.

Something in their minds seemed to click. The part of their personalities that kept them proper and obedient shut down, their pupils dilated beneath their closed eye lids, and they began to shake, almost convulsing. Their eyes snapped open and they began to giggle, their voices losing their ususal monotone.

And so it began.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Kids Next Door and I never will. I don't even own this **_**plot**_**. This plot was originally created by DelightfulChild in his/her totally original fic Sugar Rush. I'm just borrowing it for my own fiendish purposes. **

**Before you read ANYTHING, there are three things you must know:**

**1) The DCFDTL are NOT the missing members of Sector Z. That never happened.**

**2) Lenny never went "undercover". In fact, the Delightfuls never broke out of their usual group formation talking in unison thing. Okay? Great.**

**3)They never had a wild teens only party in their mansion. That didn't happen either. **

**Now onto the chapter!**

**Joy Rides and Ice Cream**

Day One

The Delightful Children From Down The Lane jumped to their feet in one fluid motion. Without even realizing it, they talked normally, the first time in over ten years.

"What just happened?" Lenny-the boy in the football helmet— was bouncing up and down, giggling between each word.

"I feel so energized!" Ogie- the short brunette- was running around her siblings over and over, her hands raised to the sky. "I could run a marathon and not get tired and ooooooooooh, can we run a marathon please please pleeeeeeeeeeeeease?"

"Or we could go bother the Kids Next Door!" Bruce- the blond boy- was shaking in place, wearing a wide grin. "They'd be no match for us with our newfound energy!"

"Nonononononononononooooooo!" David- the tall brunette- was shaking his head rapidly, his hair flapping around his face. "We always do that!"

"Yeah!" Ashley- the blonde girl- butted in, her entire body twitching and convulsing. "Without Sector V it wouldn't even be that much of a challenge!"

"Then let's do something fun!" cheered Lenny.

The rest of the Delightful Children agreed, completely ignoring the voice in the back of their heads telling them to do their homework and chores first.

"Let's go to the carnival!"

"Or we could go to the park!"

"Play video games!"

"A marathon, a marathon! Let's run a marathon!"

"Oooooooooh!" Bruce waved his arms in the air excitedly. "I have a GREAT idea! Let's—"

What ever he was about to say was cut off as a familiar jingle was making its way down the lane. The Delightful Children's eyes widened and they fell silent as an ice cream truck made its way past the mansion, never once slowing down like always.

They glanced at each other and grinned, thinking of the same thing and shot after the ice cream truck in close pursuit.

(LINEBREAK)

Bill Manson hated his job. Driving around crowded neighborhoods carting ice cream wasn't the career that he always dreamed of. He never did like kids, thinking they were a bunch of ungrateful brats who needed a good spanking. Being an ice cream man only fueled his hatred of the little monsters, and he was always sure to "accidentally" drop the ice cream on the dirty truck floor before serving it. _Though it doesn't make much of a difference_, he mused. _They were dirty to begin with. _

So when his boss took him aside and told him that he wasn't supposed to stop for kids anymore, he was ecstatic. He was actually getting _paid _to drive around taunting little kids with what they couldn't have. It was a dream come true!

Today he was taking a different route, a small barren street with nothing but a huge castle like mansion all by itself. _Looks like it came directly out of some stupid fairy tale. _

Bill wasn't the type of person who regularly caught up on modern news. Or any news really. In fact, it was safe to say that Bill had absolutely no idea what was going on in the modern world, preferring to watch professional wrestling, the shopping channel, and 90210 (though he would never admit it). Which was why he didn't know that the well dressed children he was driving away from were the Delightful Children From Down The Lane.

Bill sneered at the rearview mirror, looking at the small group of kids who were persistently chasing after his truck. He slowed down for a bit, letting them think he was about to stop, before hitting the gas petal and roaring past at 30mph, laughing at their misfortune.

God, he loved his job.

Bill's cruel children hating thoughts were interrupted when he heard a loud "THUMP" from the back, and his truck gave a lurch, almost making him swerve off the road. He glanced at his rearview mirror, and his eyes widened. The kids were hanging on to the back of his truck by the handle, wearing huge grins like they were having the time of their lives.

Bill narrowed his eyes and gritted his teeth. Stubborn ones, eh? Well he knew just how to deal with these persistent types.

He sharply turned the steering wheel back and forth, the seat belt digging into his chest as the ice cream truck waived back and forth on the empty street, almost crashing into the curve and several mailboxes. He glanced at the rearview mirror, and his jaw dropped in shock. Not only were those stupid brats STILL hanging onto the truck, but they were LAUGHING. They were having FUN!

Bill closed his jaw with a snap and leaned over the wheel in determination. They wanted to play games? _Then let's play._

(LINEBREAK)

It was an unusual day.

No robots crash landed in the middle of the street, there weren't any fighter jets flying up ahead, and no crazy adults in weird costumes attacked random people while being fought by a bunch of kids with numbers for names. For once everything was peaceful, and the neighborhood kids were able to play in the street without risk of danger. It was a good day.

And just like always, it never lasted.

The only warning they had was the sound of the ice cream man jingle. They jumped out of the street just in time to see a group of kids in familiar outfits riding the back of an ice cream truck that was weaving back and forth on the street, hitting a few parked cars and a mailbox. Some of the kids had just enough time to think, _Are those the Delightful Children...?_ before the truck turned the corner, out of sight.

Just like that, everything was normal again.

(LINEBREAK)

The Delightful Children were hanging on the back of the ice cream truck, holding on for dear life as it weaved back and forth, and loving every minute of it.

"WOOOOOHOOOO!"cried Ogie.

"This is so awesome!" cheered Ashley as they drove over a road bump, briefly flying into the air before slamming back on the ground, almost making her lose her grip.

"Do it again, do it again!" Lenny chanted.

David leaned back, holding onto the handle with one hand, hair flapping in the wind, revealing brown eyes filled with excitement. His unspoken words echoed his siblings' thoughts.

"Remember why we're here!" Bruce said, snapping them out of their thrill. "We gotta get some ice cream!"

"ICE CREAM!" they agreed.

Bruce reached for the latch holding the back doors together and unlocked it. The doors slammed open, making the Delightfuls lose their perch on the back bumper and sending them flying, only just managing to hold onto the door handles. Bruce carefully pulled himself towards the inside of the ice cream truck, only letting go of the handle when his feet met the floor. He quickly pulled his siblings in and pulled the doors closed. David wordlessly pulled his tie off and handed it to Bruce, who used it to tie the indoor handles closed.

The Delightful Children looked at one another and grinned. As a group, they crawled towards the unsuspecting ice cream man, who was still weaving the truck back and forth as they entered a crowded neighborhood, almost hitting a few kids playing jump rope. They sucked in their breath, leaned in close and screamed,

"ICE CREAM!"

"Auuuuuggh!" The ice cream man jumped in his chair and slammed his hands over his ears, briefly forgetting he was driving until the car spun out of control in the middle of the street. He screamed and the Delightfuls laughed, throwing their hands in the air as the truck spun out of control, looking like a mini tornado to the horrified spectators. At the last minute, the ice cream man got control of the steering wheel and slammed the brakes, making everything come screeching to a stop in the middle of the road.

The ice cream man whipped his head toward the Delightfuls, practically foaming at the mouth. "Are you brats _insane_? I could have _died_!"

Bruce grinned. "We want ice cream."

"Yeah! I want chocolate!" Ashley said.

"Ooh, ooh, ooh! I want strawberry" Ogie waved her arm in the air.

"I want a fudge bar. I _love _those!" said Lenny.

David inclined his head towards the back of the truck.

"Oh and David wants a vanilla ice cream bar." Lenny added.

"And can I have—"

"Shut up you little monsters!" yelled the ice cream man. He ran his hand through his hair, frustrated. "God, I should have known this job was too good to be true. If its not one thing, its another! Why can't anything go right for once? Why can't I get what _I _want? All I wanted was to bring despair to little kids by not giving them ice cream! Is that so wrong?"

The Delightful Children stared at him. A moment passed in silence.

"Sooooooooooo...does that mean you won't give us ice cream?" asked Ogie.

The ice cream man's eyes bugged out of his head. "**NO! **YOU STUPID LITTLE KIDS WILL **NOT **BE GETTING ANY ICE CREAM! I DON'T SERVE KIDS! I DON'T LIKE KIDS! AND I ESPECIALLY DON'T LIKE FIVE BRATTY PERSISTENT LITTLE MONSTERS WHO CAN'T TAKE A HINT TO **GO AWAY**! NOW GET THE HECK OUTTA MY TRUCK!"

The Delightful Children stared at the ice cream man in silence. Another moment of silence passed. They suddenly turned to each other and nodded at an unspoken question. They all turned to the ice cream man and before he could blink, they were on him.

(LINEBREAK)

The sound of girly screaming suddenly radiated from the ice cream truck, startling everyone that was within hearing distance. The screams were long and loud, and were followed by pleads for mercy and loud laughter by what sounded to be multiple people. The driver's door to the truck suddenly opened and a full grown man with ripped clothes, underwear over his head, and covered with different types of ice cream was thrown from the truck, landing on his side. He staggered to his feet and took only two steps before he was pelted with ice cream. He covered his head with his arms, and staggered away, past the open mouthed spectators.

(LINEBREAK)

The Delightful Children From Down The Lane were laughing so hard they could barely speak.

"O-oh man," gasped Ashley. "Did you see his _face_?"

"He looked like he was about to pee his pants!"giggled Ogie.

"I can't believe David gave him a wedgie," Lenny was holding his side. "And the way he screamed—" he broke off and laughed even harder.

"He sounded like a little girl!" chuckled David.

That set them all off again. Laughter filled the small enclosed space.

Bruce staggered to his feet still giggling, and riffled through a box of ice cream, shivering briefly due to the cold, and handing each sibling their ice cream. "Alright, Ashley wants a chocolate, Ogie wants strawberry, Lenny wants a fudge bar, and David wants an ice cream sandwich. And I'll take a cherry popsicle," he finished.

The Delightfuls sat on the truck floor, happily eating their ice cream and ignoring the tiny voice in the back of their heads telling them they shouldn't treat adults with disrespect or steal ice cream.

"So, what should we do now?" asked Ashley as she finished with her cone, licking her sticky fingers.

"Ooooooooooh, I know what we should do!" Ogie jumped up from the spot on the floor and hit her head on the truck's roof. "Ow. We should go joy riding!"

"That's a great idea!" Bruce crawled over to the driver's seat. "I get to drive!"

"Awwwww," whined Ogie. "I wanted to drive!"

"You can drive on the way back," Bruce promised, fastening his seatbelt. Ogie smiled, immediately cheered up. Bruce started the ignition and Ashley looked at him with a crazy smile, clutching the back of his seat.

"Hit it!"

Happy to oblige, Bruce slammed the gas petal and the ice cream truck shot off down the street, the Delightfuls cheering the entire way.


End file.
